The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems commonly allow for the display of data from the system. For example, data from the system may be visually analyzed and displayed utilizing a table, graph, or other means of display. Unfortunately, techniques for creating a visual analysis and display of data have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of developing a visual analysis and display of data may require that an administrator or other authorized entity develop such analysis and display on a platform dissociated from the final visual result. These methods may result in slow, time-consuming, and non-intuitive analysis and display development. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the development of a visual analysis and display of data.